Fuyu
"gavin this is why you're a fucking ratty''"''- Fuyu, commenting on Gavin's love for the The Ting Goes meme. '''Fuyu '''is a Cast and Crew Member of Danganvoice. Lore Adrenaline-junkie Fuyu joined Danganvoice as a result of advertisement of the project by his friend of two years, Cat. Soon after joining, he decided to audition for the role of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, and managed to get the role quite quickly. Ever since, he has been in Danganvoice, but has, of recent, been inactive due to multiple reasons involving personal life. He's not dead, I promise. Personality Fuyu can be described as many things. He is quite extroverted now, having been introverted around a group of new people in his initial days of Danganvoice, and has a reputation for being quite loud when voices are involved. Although having apparently intimidated a series of people initially (or, at least, as other people have told me), he can be quite a nice person - the way he treats you depends on you as a person, and if you've done anything to wrong him or a friend of his. Fuyu likes to make jokes wherever possible, and is quite light-hearted and cheery, unless he's just not feeling it, so to speak, which is most likely when you'll find him ranting about things he normally would never rant about, and later ends up regretting. If in a good mood though, he rants anyway, because he loves it, especially when it's about people or things he genuinely dislikes. Track Record I have no idea what this is. Relationships Cat Most notable out of the many relationships Fuyu has with people in and around Danganvoice is the one he maintains with Cat, the voice actress for Kyoko Kirigiri and Natsumi Kuzuryuu. He and Cat have known each other for about two years, despite having been distant for a while before Cat messaged him from out of the blue about Danganvoice and Discord, to which he eased back into and began to have daily conversations with her. As time went on, the two grew even closer, and to this day, their bond remains inseparable. Moderator Saihara/Sai/Darlie One of the first people to talk to Fuyu upon his arrival to Danganvoice, Darlie and he were able to get along quite well, and ended up building a friendship up from there on. Ever since their first conversations alone in the barren wastelands of the Danganvoice channels (at that time), the two have introduced one another to their own friends, with Darlie's more notable friends being the visitor Vivienne and Moderator Momota, or Gavin. Fuyu has felt very comfortable around Darlie, and has, as a result, spilled his guts to her about certain topics he normally keeps silent about (like his awful behaviour at the beginning of 2017 (before meeting anyone in Danganvoice). As of current, Fuyu likes to think that he and Darlie have a healthy friendship. Vivienne/Vivi Having met when a group chat involving, but not limited to, Fuyu, Vivienne and Darlie, Fuyu and Vivi started their friendship as acquaintences, and as time went on and the chat only got more and more... how do the kids say it nowadays... "lit"? As the chat got more and more lit, he and Vivi grew even closer, and like with Darlie and the to-be-talked-about Gavin, Fuyu has felt so comfortable with Vivi that he has spilled his guts about topics he would normally stay silent about (again, like his awful behaviour at the beginning of 2017). Fuyu likes to think that he and Vivi have a strong friendship! Moderator Momota/Gavin/"Ratty" Having also been a part of the aforementioned group chat, Gavin and Fuyu also sprouted a friendship. The friendship between the two of them has had rocky moments, as most other friendships do, but the two have managed to maintain their friendship regardless. The two often disagree on topics, potentially due to the fact that the two of them are opposites (Gavin is quite an optimist, while Fuyu is the occasional pessimist), but the fact that the relationship between those two manages to pull through regardless is one of the things that Fuyu values with all his heart. Fuyu also appreciates that, even if he doesn't exactly enjoy admitting to it, Gavin has corrected his behaviour at times when it was unacceptable. Like with Darlie and Vivi, Fuyu likes to think that he and Gavin have a healthy friendship. Kaylin Another one of Fuyu's good friends is Kaylin, the voice actress of Nagisa Shingetsu and Tsumugi Shirogane. The two initially bonded over sitting together in the Music Lounge and playing the Eurythmics song "Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)" through the Ayana bot. Through that and other non-Danganvoice related activities, the two have formed a very good friendship, often enthusing with one another about Detroit: Become Human. Emilian Emilian, the voice actress of Toko Fukawa and Genocider Syo, was one of the first people that Fuyu had interacted with upon his arrival to Danganvoice. Originally, Emilian was a visitor, and was even formally dubbed something along the lines of "Danganvoice's Biggest Supporter" or something. The two actually had their first conversation when Emilian wanted to talk with someone in the chat about Danganronpa, and Fuyu just happened to Be There™, and the two had a nice DM conversation about Danganronpa... 1? I can't remember. Modnokid/Michael Michael and Fuyu met through a different project, but had a similar interest in Danganvoice nevertheless. The two initially talked about Michael's audition to said different project, which was a fucking amazing audition, I gotta admit. Ever since then, through means of other social settings than Danganvoice, the two grew closer. Moderator Rantarou/Tarou Tarou and Fuyu started off as any friendship does - acquaintences. Nothing more, nothing less. Through other Danganvoice-unrelated events, and their particular interests in the Fire Emblem games, the two grew closer as time progressed. Trivia * He is immensely gay for Eijiro Kirishima. * Due to on-the-surface maturity, Fuyu has been mistaken to have been of a higher age than what he is. Some examples of this are people who assumed he was 17, 18, or, funnily enough, as high as 21. * Can and will kick your ass if you try to fight him. * Has aspirations to become a detective, FBI agent or a profession in the law field (lawyer, prosecutor, etc). * Solved every SDR2 trial, two NDRV3 trials and three non-canon Danganronpa trials in less than 20 minutes with an accuracy of about 90-100% on average. * Has thrown a chair at someone's head during a fight once. * Wants to be fluent in French, Spanish, German, Russian and Latin, along with his prior knowledge of Afrikaans and English - all at the same time! * Was originally born in South Africa before migrating to Australia, grating him bilinguality at a very young age. * Used to have belts for Mixed Martial Arts, Shukokai Karate, Aikido and Tae-Kwon-Do, the colours of which spanned from purple to a singular black belt. ** These belts were unfortunately lost in a small house fire that destroyed most of his room in his old home, along with many of his other items, which caused him to relocate. *** This fire was caused by his pyromaniac ex-friend. I promise, he's no arsonist. *Despite having previous martial arts training (which is unfortunately faltering), he partakes in activities that have to do with "brawling" (moreso known as barfighting), knife fighting and other weapon-based combat, involving weapons such as the sword (types of which range from rapier to katana) and the bo staff. *Has a secret party trick - bartending! He can mix a variety of different drinks! Category:Membership Category:Voice Actors